


【旬斗RPS】短篇合集 （目前3篇）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>《早上》<br/>《09 无题》<br/>《07 温泉》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗RPS】短篇合集 （目前3篇）

【旬斗】早上

早上一直都起不来的小栗旬迷迷糊糊之间感觉到日光，然后他感觉到自己硬了，然后他就知道为什么自己会忽然睁开眼了。  
晨勃，真是最正常不过的生理现状了。  
他伸了伸手，搭上了睡在内侧的生田斗真的腰。对方睡得正香。  
小栗旬揉了揉眼睛，用手肘半撑起上身，探头去瞅了生田斗真一眼，这孩子睡颜甜美，正规律地呼吸着，有些嘟嘟的嘴唇微微张着，由于床很窄，所以他们二人都是侧躺着的，斗真双手交叠放在了耳畔。  
好可爱。小栗旬不由得如此想着，他伸手刮了刮他的眉毛，见他皱了皱眉，却没醒来。  
小栗旬掀开被子看着自己的一柱擎天。  
所以说，怎么办呢？撸吗？有点寂寞啊……

于是他躺回被窝里，往斗真那边挤了挤，双手穿过他的腰胁，轻轻搂住了他的腰。  
怀中的斗真只穿了一件白色的棉质背心，一条平角内裤。  
嗯……小栗旬觉得自己还在半梦半醒之间，他扯下自己的裤头，将因为晨勃硬得不行的性器掏出，一挺腰就贴上了和自己同床共枕现在还没睡醒的好友的屁股，顺着自己喜欢的节奏隔着对方的内裤开始缓慢地耸动摩擦起来，因为觉得光搂着对方双手太无聊就伸手探进对方的内裤，握住了对方半勃起的性器，顺手就撸了起来。  
看吧，晨勃这种生理现象在他们这个年纪是难免的啦，斗真我顺手也来帮帮你吧。

生田斗真是被吵醒的。  
他有些木然地睁开双眼。他背后的男人正拿他的屁股用的开心，自己的要害被他握在手里恣意玩弄着，已经硬得无可再硬了。而那男人还要用脸颊紧紧地贴着他的耳朵，抑扬顿挫地呻吟着。  
夭寿，还让不让人睡觉。  
最惨的是自己刚还没醒的时候就已经配合着对方的节奏挺动腰身在对方温热的掌心里摩挲着。  
斗真有些麻木地看了天花板一眼，然后微微往后侧头叫了一声：“旬？”  
“嗯？”小栗旬用充满情欲意味的鼻音随意应了一声，随后稍微停下了动作，所有的。  
斗真却不满起来了，他一边挺动着自己的腰身，一边说：“你弄脏了我的内裤。”  
“哦……呵呵呵……”小栗旬先是像没反应过来一样，随后又低声笑了起来，握着对方的性器的手首先再次动起来，恶劣地挑逗着对方，给予快感却不给予释放的机会，“那脱了吧。”  
说罢，猛然就扯下了对方的内裤。  
斗真顾不上自己的内裤了，他轻声喘息着，只想射。管后面那个男人去死呢。  
斗真伸手想自行抚慰，可背后那男人相当恶劣地牢牢握住了他的性器，半分余地都不留给他自己。  
斗真不满了，他情不自禁地用自己的屁股向后蹭了蹭对方已经湿漉漉的性器，带着点撒娇的意味：“旬~”  
“啧。”小栗旬一声咂舌，抬手轻轻拍了拍他的臀瓣，“斗真，夹紧你的大腿。”

话音刚落，斗真只觉得一阵翻天覆地。那个男人强势地将他掀了过去，他自己就翻身覆在他身上。对方双手牢牢地抓住自己的大腿，接着对方滚烫而坚硬的性器就从背后插进自己双腿之间，猛然抽插起来。  
小栗旬的动作很凶猛，斗真禁不住轻抬腰肢配合他的动作。他被对方的动作带着一起起伏着，性器随着对方在自己腿间的抽插而一下一下地在床单上摩擦着。  
这种仿佛性交一样的举动，让斗真忍不住双手紧紧地抓住床单，他无意识地舒展开身体，随着背后那男人的动作发出声声蛊惑人心的呻吟。  
小栗旬被煽动了，他忍不住再拍了一下对方的屁股，看着自己的指印清晰地留在那白皙的皮肤上的时候感到了莫名的满足。  
抽插去到最后冲刺的阶段。  
斗真只感到自己腿间一片温热的湿濡，而被自己性器蹭着的床单也湿了一大片，他不由自主地叫唤着男人的名字：“啊……旬……快一点——”  
小栗旬一咬牙，忍不住低声吼了一声，俯身就咬上对方的肩膀。  
斗真吃痛，迷离地叫了一声，下意识回手就去抱小栗旬的脑袋。  
小栗旬最后一个挺身，撞上了斗真的囊袋，二人同时满足地叹息起来，一起射了。

事后，小栗旬直接压在斗真身上，双手覆着对方的，二人都在平复的喘息中。  
半晌……  
“……斗真……来一起洗床单吧……”  
“…………………………谁的错………………洗你妹……”

最后二人晒床单的时候，斗真煞有其事地说：“我错了……不应该和你睡同一张床的。”  
“哦。”小栗旬盯着自己的脚趾，脚趾甲有点太长了。  
然后他们还是在同一张单人床上迎来早晨。

【旬斗RPS】09 无题

才刚刚跨年没多久，斗真还处于休假状态，正各种消闲着。  
今晚才刚刚常规锻炼完，就收到了邮件——来不久前跨年还腻在一块的小栗旬。  
斗真盘腿坐了下来，打开了邮件，却只看到简短的话语：“斗真？在家？”  
斗真情不自禁地笑了出来，然后给回复过去：“在呢，刚刚锻炼完。”  
“那你都没事了？”对方也很快回复了。  
斗真盯着手机屏幕不知不觉地嘟起了嘴巴，长长地“嗯”了一声，然后才回复：“要出来喝一杯么？现在？”  
有一阵子，对方都没有回邮件过来，斗真就不由自主地觉得自己这样子盘腿盯着手机等回复有点蠢，正想着干脆起来洗个澡再说的时候，手机震动起来了。

“我现在到你家了。”

随着这么一条说不出是惊喜还是惊吓的邮件，斗真将看上去十足一个可疑人物的小栗旬迎进了家门。  
那家伙穿着连帽衫，宽大的兜帽将他整个脑袋遮盖得严严实实，只能勉强看到下半张脸。斗真有认真地想，刚才门铃视频画面里他大概就是认得那削薄的嘴唇和……人中吧。嗯，这事不能让他知道，不然旬酱得闹脾气。

小栗旬熟门熟路地窜了进来，拉着斗真神秘兮兮地就坐了下来。  
斗真完全没办法控制住唇边的弧度，伸手就去扯他的兜帽：“你怎么了？搞得像个神秘人一样？”  
小栗旬也没怎么作声，抬手就抓住了他伸过来的手，然后就拉下了自己的兜帽。  
“喔……”斗真发生了一声平调的惊呼，真的没忍住就笑得越来越放肆了，“怎么了嘛？金发哦，挺好看的啊。”  
说罢，他伸手就去揉了揉小栗旬那显然才转换了没多久的金毛。

“嗯？你不是很快就要宣番了么？热血高校。”斗真有些疑惑，源治的话应该不是这种造型吧？啊，难道是……  
才这么想着，他就听小栗旬说起《SMILE》，将林诚司这个角色娓娓道来，不知不觉就听得入了神。  
“啊，真好啊旬酱，是个很有趣的角色啊！”  
二人刚才讨论着“林诚司”，不知不觉就凑得极近，此刻小栗旬都能嗅到斗真身上传来的淡淡的气息。  
小栗旬这才笑了，伸手就握住了斗真的后颈，按压着他靠近自己，用自己的额头贴上了对方的额头：“斗真，我这样子帅气么？”  
斗真一下子灿烂地笑开来，抬手就去掐他的脸颊：“是是，很帅气，很帅气哦，旬酱~”  
小栗旬抬着眼瞅着他，认真地盯了好半晌，忽然就摘掉了他的眼镜。  
“喂……”  
在斗真的抗议声中，小栗旬长臂一伸就将他抱在了怀里。他将下巴搁在斗真的肩膀上，在斗真看不到的地方微微鼓起了双腮，像是在生闷气，又像是在撒娇。  
斗真视野一片模糊，啥都看不清了，就这么被抱着，思索了一会也回抱着对方，也学他那样将下巴搁到他肩膀上：“怎么了嘛？”

被这么问着，小栗旬才稍稍拉开二人的距离。  
斗真因为看不清，下意识就伸手抚上他的脸颊，轻轻摩挲着：“旬酱？”  
“亲我。”  
熟悉的低沉悦耳的嗓音传来，斗真双手捧住了小栗旬的脸，听他这么说，目光反而轻轻往上飘，一脸促狭，想笑又忍得很辛苦的样子。  
这么近的距离，小栗旬当然看得一清二楚了，当下就一口咬上了那近在咫尺的淡色唇瓣。

轻咬很快变成了舔舐，湿滑温热的舌头细细地滑过那柔软的双唇，然后才被略带干燥的削薄唇瓣逐一碾磨戏弄，接着那舌头就窥准机会灵巧地窜进了对方的口腔中。  
斗真很快就热情地回应了他。捧着他脸颊的双手改为轻轻地揽住了他的脖子，调整着自己的姿势和角度迎合对方的热吻。  
一室安然的宁谧中，只有二人变换着角度相互追逐和纠缠的两条舌头缠搅出微弱的水声。  
小栗旬动情地收紧了揽住对方的双臂，忽然抬手按压着斗真的后脑勺，让对方无处可逃后，执拗而浓烈地加深了这一吻。  
过于激烈的亲吻让斗真有些难以招架，搭着他的肩膀不禁就发出了微弱的呻吟。  
到最后，小栗旬还要轻轻咬了他的下唇一下才肯放开他。  
斗真下意识就嘟起了嘴巴，被对方吻得润泽而嫣红的双唇这么一来就显得更加诱惑了：“旬酱怎么了嘛？今晚。”  
小栗旬露出了别扭的神色，轻哼了一声，一边推倒他一边说：“你之前有一年都没理我。”  
“欸？现在才来秋后算账？”斗真声音里浓厚的笑意化都化不开。

及至小栗旬将他压倒在客厅里，附身舔吻着他的耳垂、脖子的时候，斗真才有些绵软地轻吟着说道：“不要在这里嘛……”  
小栗旬的舌头钻进了他的耳蜗，舔出惑人又暧昧的水声，闻言稍稍退开，咬着他的耳尖含糊地说着：“那到床上去？”  
“嗯。”斗真软软地应答了一声，抬手搂住了他的脖子。

小栗旬利落地脱掉自己的上衣之后，修长灵活的手指勾住斗真棉质居家服的下摆，在斗真的配合下快速地脱掉了他的上衣。  
刚才将斗真抱在怀里的时候嗅到的气味此刻从手中的衣服中再次传来。小栗旬拎着脱下来的斗真的上衣凑到鼻端轻轻嗅了嗅，有股淡淡的汗味，他嘴角一弯，意味深长地说：“斗真，有你的味道。”  
斗真被脱了眼镜之后视野一片模糊，基本上跟看不到也没啥分别。他只隐约见到个模糊的轮廓，听小栗旬这么说，自己倒是想象力丰富地脑补起来了，顿时忍不住一把捂住了脸：“旬酱是狗嘛！都是你突然来了，我都说我刚刚锻炼完！还没洗澡！”  
“嗯……”小栗旬不明所以地应了一声，伸手在他线条紧致肌理结实的胸口来回抚摸，“你介意啊？那不做了？”  
斗真还是双手捂住了脸，闻言在他身下扭动了一下，想要避开他的手掌，未果，不禁软软地咕哝了一声，然后悄悄地张开了指缝，虽然看不清，还是努力朝他看去，小小声地软绵绵地说：“做……要做……”  
小栗旬这才低声笑着，隔着裤子就用自己已经支起了帐篷的性器去蹭斗真同样已经硬挺勃起的地方。

从下颚被一路舔吻而下，留下一路暧昧的水迹，斗真情不自禁地伸手够着小栗旬的肩膀，另一手有些难耐地揪紧了枕头一角，就算咬住了下唇也还是流泄出软糯惑人的低吟，混杂在变得浓重而混乱的呼吸声中，挑惹得小栗旬觉得心头一阵阵发热，这股邪火全都往下身聚拢而去。

舌头上尝到的淡淡的咸涩味道让小栗旬有股更加莫名的兴奋，他含住了斗真那淡褐色的小巧乳头，在牙齿轻咬之后，忍不住舔过乳晕，将那一处都含进嘴里吸吮起来，同时另一手略微用力地掐弄起另一边来。  
“啊——”斗真被吸得禁不住发出了短促的尖叫，他垂下的眼帘，目光追逐着身上的男人对自己的爱抚的举动，但是视力太差和看不到也没什么区别，于是身体各处的感受就被放大了，脑内自然浮现的，身上这男人是如何仔细又恶质地玩弄自己的乳头的画面就显得更加淫靡了。  
斗真忍不住发出了可怜的低呜。从乳尖传来的酸麻夹杂着轻微的疼痛和瘙痒感，敏感的身体对这种感觉记忆犹深，一下子欲火就被点燃到最炽烈的地步。他忍不住分出一手抚上小栗旬胯下那隆起的地方揉弄起来，想要对方也和自己一样，被这个漩涡吞噬。  
小栗旬被他揉得闷哼了一声，放过了他那两颗敏感的小肉粒，舌头一路湿润地舔下去，在他腰侧咬了一口，才起身俯视着他。  
斗真感觉到视线，有些害羞地偏过了头，将半张脸埋在枕头里，朝小栗旬露出的那半张脸完美精致得仿佛雕塑，看得小栗旬禁不住一边就着他的手轻摆起腰耸动起来，一边低下头去舔吻他柔软的脸颊。  
“旬酱……”斗真分不清是难受还是难耐地呼唤着他的名字，揉着对方那被裤子束缚住的硬挺肉块的手也开始急切地想要解开他的裤头，“快点嘛，难受。”  
说罢，他还在小栗旬身下扭了扭腰，抬起腰身去蹭对方。

“好好好，你说想要就好了嘛。”小栗旬叠声应答着，掰过他的脸来又是一记浓烈的深吻。  
一边吻着，一边胡乱地拽着斗真的裤子要脱掉。  
斗真动情地抱着他的脑袋，抬动腰腿，主动配合他的动作蹭掉自己下身的所有衣物。  
小栗旬的手掌沿着他的腰线抚摸而下，滑过他的臀瓣，顺着他的大腿扶着他的膝盖分开了他的双腿。  
小栗旬结束了亲吻，抓住斗真在自己身下作乱的手按压在他耳侧，还是意犹未尽地啄吻他的手指：“斗真，要吗？”  
斗真软软地咕哝了一声，充满浓厚的撒娇意味，他抬起一条腿干脆缠上了小栗旬的腰，嗓音绵糯地低喃：“要……快点嘛，旬酱真是坏心眼。”

斗真仰着头，眼神涣散地看着天花板，一来是他视力不好，二来是后穴被搅弄得一塌糊涂。  
小栗旬那些灵巧修长的手指有三根都在他的小穴内抠弄、进出着，他可以感到足够的润滑让自己的小穴能够很好地吞吐着对方的手指，过多的粘滑液体沿着他的股沟染湿了大腿根，徐缓地沿着他身体的曲线流淌到床上。  
“斗真，腰再抬高一点。”小栗旬的声音仿佛很远也仿佛很近，叫着他的名字的时候有着天然的蛊惑，让斗真情不自禁就会听从他的言行。  
“真乖~”仿佛是奖励一般，小栗旬那三根手指进入得更深了。

手指在甬道内摩擦抠弄得让斗真觉得酸麻难忍，他的腰忍不住动了起来，直到小栗旬恶意按压住他的敏感点用力往里戳弄，他又顿时觉得腰下一片都酸软了。  
斗真断断续续地发出喘息和轻吟，只觉得前面硬起的阴茎流出的前液沿着茎身而下，已经和身后穴口的流出的水融为一体，耻毛也被浸染得乱七八糟，阴茎有多硬有多想射，身后的小穴就有多空虚多想要更粗更长的东西。  
斗真一手搭在小栗旬的手臂上，另一手的前臂挡住了自己上半张脸，情不自禁地发出了一声喵呜一样的呜咽：“旬酱，给我，我要你的进来……好想要……”  
小栗旬忽然就拔出了手指，惹得斗真低呼了一声。他拉开了斗真挡住自己脸的手臂，拉着够到自己的裤头上：“我也好想要你，我那里想你都想得发痛了。来，斗真，替我解开，让我进到你里面去。”  
斗真双手轻轻颤抖着，有些颤巍巍地摸索着解开了他的裤头，拉下了他的内裤，炽热坚硬的肉棒一下子就打到了他的手背上，弄得他下意识被吓到了一下。  
小栗旬将他的反应看得一清二楚，忍不住发出了低沉而沙哑的笑声，跪在床上的他，用膝盖顶在了斗真的大腿根下方，强迫性地要他垫起了腰，双手握着他的臀瓣色情地揉了两下后一用力就将之往两边掰开，露出那藏在内里的肉穴。  
小栗旬扫了斗真一眼，见他状似委屈地垂着眼帘，眼角的一抹红晕渗着点点泪花，眉宇之间透着情欲的渴求，轻咬着下唇似乎正等着自己的进入。  
小栗旬的目光这才落到了那裸露出的肉穴上。那处窄小的穴口被润滑弄得粘腻湿滑，甚至混着一点浊色，被自己刚才用手指玩得嫣红地收缩着，挤出了更多的水来，看得人是一阵口干舌燥。  
小栗旬压抑着自己想要直接一插到底的冲动，他的裤腰位置还松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨上，他只是将被堪堪释放而弹跳出来的阴茎顶在了他的穴口，挤着他的穴口轻轻磨蹭着：“斗真你知道吗？你下面红彤彤的好可爱，而且好湿，你看，才一下子弄得我也湿透了呢。”  
“呜……都是因为你……是你的错……”斗真呜鸣了一声，扭着腰去追逐他火热的肉棒，恨不得他马上插进来。  
很快，他的愿望就被满足了，小栗旬抓住他的臀肉，一个用力的挺身，深深地一插到底，那种被撑满的满足感夹杂着一丝紧涩，让斗真忍不住抓紧了对方肌肉贲张的手臂，仰着头大口大口喘息起来。  
深深地埋在他体内的小栗旬也发出了粗重的低喘，那湿滑紧致的甬道带着热情的温度紧紧地吸附着他，舒服得他恨不得抛却理智尽情操干，但是他不愿意，他不想给斗真太大负担。是斗真的话，他愿意将所有温柔都给他。

小栗旬进入之后并没有马上动，他伏下了身，含住了斗真的耳垂舔弄：“因为是我的错，所以我负起责任了呢。斗真……感觉好吗？”  
斗真吸了吸鼻子，发出了仿似抽泣一样的可怜的鼻音，攀在他手臂上的双手像菟丝花一样缠了上去，有些心满意足地抱住了对方的肩背：“你动一动，动一动，感觉会更好。”  
小栗旬侧头轻吻他的唇角，这才压在他身上摆动起腰身抽插起来。

小栗旬抽插的举动并不激烈，他每次都是轻轻地拔出一点，然后又用力地顶了回去，节奏也不是很快，但是力度很大，进得很深。  
每一下都抵住了斗真敏感的腺体用力地往深里挤压，弄得斗真阵阵轻颤，连完整的话都不怎么能说，只能无助地发出破碎的呻吟，紧紧地抱着身上的男人，勉力将双腿张得更开，好让男人更好地进出。  
小栗旬一手按住了他的腰，一手扣住了他的脑袋，埋首在他的颈窝处，深深地吸嗅着属于生田斗真的气息，越发地动情和激烈，情不自禁就加快了操弄的节奏。

结实挺翘的窄臀绷紧了肌肉卖力地前后摆动着，交缠的肉体之间隐约可以窥见被淫水染得湿漉漉的粗大的紫红色肉棒，那肉棒有力地在雪白的双股之间来回进出，每次拔出都带出一些多于得汁水，染湿了自己未曾尽褪的衣物的同时也洒落到洁净的床铺上。

此刻斗真觉得自己的身心都与这个正在操干自己的男人融为一体，分不清是肉体上的快感满足一点还是心理上的快感满足一点，只能绵软地攀附着这个叫做小栗旬的男人，毫不保留地沉浸在对方掀起的情潮里，尽情地顺着自己的心意呻吟和叫唤。

“旬酱……呜呜……旬酱，已经……我……”斗真忽然哀声软哝，他感觉到自己硬挺的阴茎一阵震颤，濒临高潮的迹象让他夹紧了双腿，后穴也一阵痉挛的收缩。  
小栗旬被夹得闷哼出声，他分出一手用力地捏紧了斗真阴茎的根部，拇指强势地堵住了他的马眼，他像个无理的孩子，轻咬着斗真被自己顶撞得颠仰起的下巴：“不准！要等我一起，斗真不能偷跑。”  
被人为地阻止了即将到来的高潮，让斗真难受得挣动起来，他却没舍得放开，只是带着哭腔软声哀求：“那旬酱快点……再快点……我好难受，呜呜……”  
“嘘，乖，不要急，很快，都给你，全部都给你。”说着，小栗旬也做起了最后的冲刺。

终于在急切而激烈的几十下深入之后，小栗旬拉长了音调发出满足的呻吟，一个用力，全根埋进了那火热的内里，同时放开了斗真那可怜兮兮的阴茎。  
斗真只觉得一瞬间自己都不知道自己是谁了，失神之间只感到前面断断续续地射出了精液，而后面也被对方射出的精液浇灌到了敏感的腺体上。

情事后，小栗旬心满意足地将斗真搂在怀里，手却不怎么安分地潜进他的股沟里，轻轻地拨弄着那被干得红肿并且流着自己精液的穴口。  
斗真浑身无力地软在他怀里，嘟着嘴埋怨道：“旬酱每次都要射在里面，什么癖好嘛。”  
“怎么？你不喜欢？”小栗旬故意凑到他耳边呢喃着。  
斗真脸一红，挣扎着要推开他：“很麻烦的啦。”  
“这不是有我嘛~”小栗旬听他没否认，禁不住得意了起来。

那头嘚瑟完，这头小栗旬就像只可怜的狗狗那样又埋首到斗真颈窝处又蹭着撒娇起来：“之前不觉得，后来也不觉得，等那天见到我，打着招呼说‘欢迎回来’的时候，我才发现少了什么，顿时觉得寂寞得要死了。”  
小栗旬叹了口气，藏在他颈窝间嘟嚷着：“你要好好补偿我。”  
斗真抱着他的脑袋揉着他的金发，笑意藏都藏不住：“好了，你烦死了，还要记多久，赶紧让我去洗澡啊，粘糊糊的难不难受。”  
小栗旬这才起来将他打横抱起来，还是忍不住嘀咕：“要记一辈子的。”  
“好好好……洗澡好吗？”  
“……斗真你敷衍我……”

完

【旬斗RPS】07 温泉

套间内独立设置的露天小池升腾着阵阵氤氲雾气，袅袅娜娜，蔓延开一片带着暧昧的舒适气氛。

上次为了斗真上节目，二人拍完剧就一起去了澡堂拍了条短片，结果倒是不知道哪里挑动了小栗旬的神经，硬是一定要和斗真挤出时间来，真的跑去了附近名不见经传的小店泡起温泉来。  
现在，还留着“泷谷源治”头的小栗旬像个撒娇的小孩子那样，双手搂着斗真的脖子，埋首在他肩窝里，一副“快来哄我”的架势。

泉水的温度刚刚好，泡得非常舒服，虽然小栗旬要任性，自己也陪着他疯，但是事实上泡泡温泉真的很舒缓身心，也没什么不好。  
唯一不好的，应该就是现在像只考拉一样趴在自己身上的小栗旬了。  
斗真挑了挑眉，伸手拨过他鬓边有些刺手的短发：“旬君，你这样贴着，很热。”

二人裸裎相对，小栗旬这么贴上来就是直接的肌肤相亲，怎么看都很容易擦枪走火，斗真自问并没有这个打算。

听斗真这么说，小栗旬反而搂得更紧，干脆整个人都熨帖过来。  
“喂……”  
在斗真的没什么诚意的抗议声中，小栗旬埋首在他颈间闷声笑着，干脆翻身覆到他身上，挤开他的双腿嵌身进去，伸长双臂，将斗真困在自己怀里。

斗真有些无语地仰了仰头，默默地看着星光闪烁的夜空，清楚地感受到是什么东西顶在自己私密的位置。  
斗真有些无奈地叹了口气，思考了三秒钟，还是伸手搂上了他的肩背，喟叹了一声：“旬君……”

小栗旬用脸颊轻蹭着他湿润滑腻的肩头，侧着脸，就着极近的距离抬眼看向他：“我现在正是处于天天都想着斗真的状态呢，难道斗真不是？斗真不想我么？”  
斗真起初想，现在也几乎是天天见面啊，可是旋即想到二人关系刚刚确立，又正是最冲动的年纪，忽然才想透了小栗旬所说的“想”是想什么。  
他斜睨着贴着自己的肩膀笑得像一只偷腥成功的猫一样的小栗旬，不自觉地嘟了嘟嘴，搂着他的背的手开始用手指指甲顺着他的脊骨极轻极轻地来回游弋。  
小栗旬顿时微微一颤，鼓了鼓腮，一脸不高兴地用眼神控诉着某个心口不一的家伙。  
斗真朝逗趣地挤眉弄眼了一下，低下头去贴上他的额头，用鼻尖轻蹭对方的：“那你现在想怎样呢？”  
小栗旬翻着眼睛想了一阵，忽然挺了挺腰，用自己已经半勃起的阴茎顶了顶斗真的，猛然发现对方也不是好无反应，顿时愉快地笑了。  
他分出一手握住了斗真一边臀瓣揉了揉：“你这家伙，还在装模作样！”  
斗真软软地哼了一声，忍不住用下巴碰了碰小栗旬的颈项：“做不做嘛。”  
“做！”说完，小栗旬忽然拉开了二人的距离，一脸的认真，“可是好像没有必需品！”  
斗真朝他翻了个白眼，用力地拉下他的脑袋，吻了再算。

虽然是自己主动吻过去的，但是小栗旬很快就抢回了主导权，并且越吻越缠人。  
斗真觉得自己的双唇都开始有些发麻了，他忍不住轻轻拍了拍小栗旬的背，想要拉开一点距离，但是却换来了反效果。小栗旬更加用力地抱紧了他，更是抬起一手牢牢地按住了他的后脑勺。  
斗真觉得温度过高了，呼吸有些不太顺畅，脑袋慢慢就开始出现缺氧晕眩感。他受不了，忍不住揪住了小栗旬头顶上那小辫子，用力往后扯。  
小栗旬终于痛呼了一声，放开了他。

斗真呼吸不畅地略有些紊乱地喘息着，双颊也不知道是被热气熏的还是被小栗旬吻的，泛着淡淡的粉色，看上去相当可口。  
小栗旬抬手揉了揉自己的辫子，眨了眨眼，将刚才被扯的时候涌现的泪水眨回去，索性用食指挑起绑着头发的橡皮圈，将辫子解开：“斗真你对我真狠，秃头怎么办？”  
斗真好不容易调整好自己的呼吸，看着小栗旬抖了抖散下来的头发，抬手爬了爬之后，跟着小狗似的甩了甩头，他顿时忍俊不禁：“戴假发啊。”  
小栗旬一脸被伤害的表情回望了过去，眼眶似乎还残留着水汽，看上去更加像可怜的小狗崽了。

“哼……”小栗旬意味不明地拉长了音调，忽然在水底下抓着斗真的两条大腿用力地分到两边。  
斗真顿时有些失去平衡，背贴上了池壁，双手手肘禁不住撑在池边维持自己的平衡，他发现小栗旬还向上提了提，迫使他轻轻抬高了腰。  
斗真想说什么还没说出口，小栗旬就已经倾身吻了过来，同时下半身也贴了过来，他能感觉到对方的囊袋贴上了自己的，二人的耻毛相互摩擦着，那家伙居然就这么轻轻都耸动起腰来，压着自己的阴茎一前一后地摩擦起来。

温暖的泉水中，二人的两条阴茎毫无阻碍地随着小栗旬腰肢律动的节奏互相纠缠起来。囊袋挤压着囊袋，茎体的柱身相互推挤着，敏感的龟头完全裸露出来，在这样子的交缠中触碰到对方的，顿时爽得浑身舒畅。  
斗真忍不住伸手去推那个压着自己的男人，从下半身传来的最直接赤裸的快感一下子冲昏了头脑，禁不起一丝挑逗的年轻肉体瞬间就完全燃烧起来。他的喉头发出了低鸣，无法控制的呻吟全都被小栗旬的亲吻吞噬掉。

小栗旬腰上的动作越来越快，双方感受到的刺激越来越强烈，斗真有些受不了似的甩了甩头，小栗旬这才请含着他柔软的下唇再厮磨了一会才过了他的唇舌。  
他自己都忍不住浑身发热，有股强烈的冲动在心底涌起，粗重的喘息夹杂着动情的低吟，比起斗真压抑的断续的呻吟更加恣意。  
小栗旬忍不住拨开了斗真抵在自己胸前似是欲拒还迎的手，强势地压制住他的身体，猛然加快了摆动的速度，就好像他已经进入了斗真，正在进行一场真正的性爱，一如他平时在情事上的强势。

池水随着二人激烈的动作发出了被搅弄的水声，从二人周围荡漾开一阵阵波纹。

斗真咬着下唇发出了短促的呻吟，忽然动情地伸手揽住了贴在自己身上的小栗旬，他弓起了身子，浑身都紧绷了一下，整个人都缩进小栗旬怀里，随着小栗旬一个用力的挺腰，伏在他耳边发出了悦耳的闷哼，斗真也一时之间忘记了呼吸，一阵空白之后，才低回地喘息起来。

有什么乳白色的浊液很快就飘在温热的泉水里，转瞬就被掩盖了。

小栗旬伏在斗真身上平复着呼吸，享受着斗真的手指在自己发丝间穿梭而过的感觉，歇了一会，手又开始不安份地动作起来。  
灵活修长的手指一下子就钻进了股缝之间，抚上了那有待开发的紧窒小穴，小栗旬用指腹贴着穴口轻轻揉按着那些皱褶，一点一点地拨弄开来。  
斗真忽然就哆嗦了一下，双手用力地抱住了他的脑袋，忍不住张口含住了近在咫尺的耳珠，用犬齿一点一点地刺咬着。  
小栗旬被他舔咬得发出了迷人的呻吟，瞬间熏红了斗真的双眼。

没有润滑的情况下，手指就着温热的泉水一点一点朝穴内推进。斗真大口大口地喘息着，努力地放松自己想要配合对方，可是狭窄紧窒的穴道却完全不配合。  
小栗旬能感觉到手指的推进并不怎么顺利，虽然能插入，但是里面却咬得太紧，他尝试动动手指，却听到了斗真的轻嘶声。  
“斗真，还好吗？”小栗旬停下了动作，不再试图抽插，只是就着插在里面的状态变换着角度揉按火热的肠壁。  
斗真瑟缩了一下，将自己蜷缩到他怀里，眨着一双泛红的大眼，朝他仰起了头：“没关系的，你亲亲我再动就没事了。”  
说完，他朝对方轻轻嘟起了嘴。  
小栗旬发出一声低笑，低头轻啄他的唇瓣，却抽回了手。  
斗真正疑惑的时候，却发现小栗旬双手穿过自己的胁下，居然一下子将自己举抱了起来。斗真不由自主地发出一声惊呼，然后发现自己被抱起坐到了池边上。  
而罪魁祸首则跟贴了上来，分开了自己的双腿，趴在自己胯间仰头朝自己露出了嘚瑟的笑容。  
斗真忍不住想再伸手扯他的头发的时候，就被小栗旬握着大腿根往后轻轻掀起，他不得不双手撑在地上。  
屁股被轻轻抬了起来，穴口忽然被湿滑温热的触感包裹住，斗真双颊顿时热得仿佛要烧起来，他垂眸一看，只见那颗黑毛脑袋埋在自己双腿之间，小栗旬正用舌头舔舐着自己最私密的地方。  
斗真轻呜了一声，伸手去推他的脑袋：“不要……旬君……那里不要……别舔了，啊——”  
可是小栗旬压根就没理他，反而像是被他的呻吟取悦了一般，舔得更加卖力了。  
斗真大腿根都哆嗦起来了，他清晰地感觉得到小栗旬的舌头是怎么色情地舔开自己的穴口，含着那里吸吮了一下，分泌出更多的唾液染湿那处，然后用舌尖往里面刺进，一点一点，耐心地开拓着。  
斗真羞得有些情迷意乱，无助地抓着对方的头发，眼眶越发地酸涩，他垂眸看着，明明想要移开视线却仿佛被黏着了一般。  
小栗旬忽然抬头，他一副邀功的样子，还伸舌舔着嘴角处的不明液体：“斗真那里变软了哦，我可以吻进去了哦？”  
“不——”斗真拒绝的音节还没落地，就感觉对方的舌头灵活地窜进了被舔开的穴口，伸进火热的甬道中。  
“啊……嗯……别舔了，不要再舔了……”斗真的声音都带上了浓厚的鼻音，隐隐还有些哭腔，他低着头，觉得从身下传来感觉让人很无措，他却无意识地将双腿张得更开，双手都揪着小栗旬的头发，无助地摇了摇头。  
但是他这种反应好像起了反效果，小栗旬似乎更来劲了，慢慢地，都吸出了啧啧的水声，斗真更是觉得羞愤欲死。他真的想一脚将那颗脑袋踹开，才动了动脚，还没舍得踹下去，顿时又觉得自己没出息。身体飙升的快感诚实地冲击着伴随腾升的欲望，可是情感上的翻腾也激烈得快要盖过身体的冲动。  
斗真觉得眼眶被承载不住沉重的酸涩感了。

小栗旬忽然放过了他，他舔着下唇抬眸看向了斗真，露出了灿烂的笑容。  
斗真吸了吸鼻子，不禁轻呜了一声，分不清自己现在是欲求不满的失落还是终于松了口气。  
可是小栗旬很快就揽住他的腰，将他从池边抱起，拉回到水里。

“旬君？”斗真一手搭在他的肩上，双腿下意识地缠上了他的腰，另一手抚着他的脸颊，低声叫着他的名字。  
小栗旬用脸颊蹭了蹭他的掌心，一边揽紧了他的腰，一边托住了他的屁股，仰着头看他：“我要来了哦。”  
斗真红着脸，咬着下唇点了点头。  
他感觉到小栗旬就着这种体位，那粗大的龟头就抵在自己的穴口，自己那里已经完全被舔弄开，再次被温泉泡一泡仿佛更柔软了。  
小栗旬就着泉水的滋润，温柔地朝里挺进。  
过程很缓慢，但是很顺利，只是这种清楚明晰地感受自己一点一点被捅开的感觉，终于让斗真抱着小栗旬哭叫了出来：“不要这样子……好羞人……你快点，我宁愿你粗暴一点……”  
小栗旬松了松手，顿时就全根没入了，斗真抖了抖，再次收紧了抱着小栗旬的双臂。  
小栗旬并没有马上抽动起来，反而就这么埋在斗真体内不动了，他也用力地搂抱着挂在自己身上的斗真，爱怜地亲吻他的鬓发：“斗真是我的宝贝，我怎么舍得对你粗暴。”

斗真在他肩窝处摇了摇头，抬起了被情欲熏染的艳丽无比的脸来，委屈地低泣了一声：“那你还不动……难受……”  
说罢，他主动扭着腰，摆动起腰身来。  
小栗旬被他这小动作弄得嘶了一声，终于忍不住托着他浑圆挺翘的屁股，抱着他，上下挺动地抽插了起来。  
因为体位的缘故，不用怎么刻意，每一次进出都进入得很深，捅弄得斗真浑身虚软。

不知道是不是由于在温泉中，甬道内的温度比起平时还要高，热得仿佛要将小栗旬完全融化，媚肉柔韧有致地吸附上来，比起平时，就算做好完全的润滑都都还是有些紧涩，现下却有种完全敞开，温柔吸纳的甜美感。  
小栗旬觉得自己有种喝醉了的飘飘欲仙的感觉，他的思绪也跟着变得轻飘起来，越发地忠于本能的欲望，索求的抽插越发的快速和激烈。

“旬……慢点、不要……啊！太快了……我……呜——”  
斗真被拖着一起沉沦在这个漩涡之中，终是顶弄得禁不住开口哀求。  
小栗旬粗重的呼吸带着迷惑人心的魔力，他抱着斗真往前挪了一步，将他压在池壁上：“对不起，因为斗真太棒了，我没忍住。”  
他的目光炽热得似乎能融化人心，斗真只觉得心头都跟着下身被软化成一滩春水，只能任由对方施为了。他嘤咛一声，忍不住凑上前去吻住了小栗旬。

二人周遭被激荡起水花，水声中夹杂着肉体撞击的闷响。  
透过升腾而起弥漫飘散的雾气能见到纠缠得难舍难离的两条身影，伴有低回的喘息和带着哭腔的动情呻吟。  
年轻的二人诚实地追求着欲望和情感的双重满足。

等斗真带着之前澡堂的片段上节目的时候，这边那边都问起了他最近和小栗旬的“绯闻”，斗真都只是发出了还算不上魔性的笑声，还在矜持的范畴来，淡定地笑说“只是男人和男人之间的友情”。  
虽然说完的时候不自觉地抱着膝盖往后靠了靠，他的腰在他说完这句话的时候仿佛条件反射一般地酸痛了起来。

完


End file.
